Lessons In Humility
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: After the Battle Of Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy loses it all and sentenced to adapt to a very different lifestyle. Will he cope and change his outlook on the world? This will be a yaoi and eventual MPREG
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: This will be a yaoi, eventual MPREG. Takes place after the battle in Harry's Seventh Year. If this is not your thing, please don't read. Thank you.**_

Prologue: Now We Are Free

Harry's body felt like lead, his scar burned like an inferno and the battle between Dark and Light was fierce. The school that became home to him was being destroyed, the castle becoming more and more damaged from the crossfire. Harry could've sworn he heard the school crying out in pain. Harry felt his heart break as he heard it and his eyes welled with unshed tears. He never asked for this, to be the Boy Who Lived what was it now...Twice? All he wanted was to be normal but from day one, he was anything but normal.

For years he had been trying to balance his life but something always threw him for a loop. Even before school he had been extraordinary. Surviving a maniac's curse, while his parents died, feats of accidental magic from a young age, dealing with abusive relatives who wanted nothing to do with him, being a Parselmouth and then when the letter from Hogwarts came, his world turned completely upside down.

Some days were great, others were just hell. The wizarding world was a wonder he loved exploring but the one thing he hated, was being treated like a celebrity. People tried to toss him things or do favors just to get in his good graces. He hated it and in a twisted, weird way, he liked that the Malfoys and Snape acted as they did around him, Draco and Lucius especially. The father and son may have hated him but they drove Harry to succeed beyond expectations. Snape did as well but the fire burned brighter where the Malfoys were concerned. When it came to Snape he secretly wished he could give the snarky greasy dungeon bat a swift but well deserved kick in the pants. He knew that the older man still held a school boy grudge but Harry wished he could tell the man to grow the fuck up and get the James Potter glasses off.

Harry had grown from the puny ragamuffin who had walked into Diagon Alley with wide eyed wonder to a calculating, yet even keeled young wizard. He was no longer short, standing at an impressive 6'7" and he was muscular. His messy hair had grown in the front, giving him a rugged yet boyish look. His features were no longer babyish, instead taking on a strong, yet gentle and aristocratic look. His emerald eyes were brighter than ever and the glasses were gone, luckily they were no longer needed. He had his vision corrected and that he was thankful for.

He looked around the battlefield and even saw the Malfoys fighting. This didn't surprise him. But what did, was the side they were fighting on. They were fighting for the Light, taking down Death Eaters, Dark Creatures and Dark Wizards left and right. Harry was stunned. Lucius was taking on one of the Lestrange brothers, Narcissa was taking the other, both fighting back to back. It reminded Harry of Remus and Tonks. They fought and died in the same position. Draco was handling a former classmate turned Death Eater, whom it was was unclear to Harry. Harry ran when he saw Voldemort on the far side of the field, as if waiting. The serpentine older man smirked when his Crimson eyes met Harry's Emerald ones. He was ready. He had his wand ready and was making his way towards him when he heard screaming. He stopped and turned to see Narcissa break away from standing with her husband and run towards an unsuspecting Draco who was about to get ambushed by a turned Fenrir Grayback. Harry tried to stun the rampaging werewolf but it didn't work. Narcissa pushed her son to the ground and got in between him and the werewolf. Fenrir didn't stop. He slashed with his claws and ripped with his jaws. Narcissa's screams were carried on the wind and her blood dyed the grounds and her son red. Both Lucius and Draco cried out in anguish and Lucius cast the Killing Curse on the werewolf. The crazed beast died at once and Lucius' wand dropped to the ground at the same time as he had. He gathered his wife's mangled bloodied body to his chest and screamed out in pain, anger and rage. Draco cried uncontrollably. Harry clenched his fists and glared at the Dark Lord who had the nerve to smile at the sight.

"You see Harry," The older man said casually. "Do you see the extent of people's beliefs? Lucius served me so faithfully and yet by betraying me, look what happened."

"I bet you set that up." Harry growled. Voldemort looked at the younger man and chuckled.

"Ah, how well you know me pet." Voldemort said softly, his Crimson eyes half lidded. "It seems that our little bond had tied us together deeper than I expected. Come, join me and this war will cease. We will fall back, rebuild and try again."

"You're lying and we both know it," Harry said. "Why my parents?"

"That's an easy answer, they refused me. Especially your mother. I loved her, desired her, wanted her at my side, as my queen as you will. After she discovered my intentions for the world, she flat out refused me and went with your father. I tried to bribe him for your mother's hand and again I was refused. Three times I asked, and three times I was refused. When you were born, I decided on what I wanted, or who. I chose you and I asked for you instead. Again I was refused. Your father said you were already betrothed but he refused to say to whom. So I decided to take you by force. I killed your father immediately. Your mother on the other hand, pleaded for you, to take her instead. That made it easier for me, because I was going to take you anyway. I killed her too but when I cast the curse on you, the curse rebounded. The rest you know as history."

"And the Malfoys? The Longbottoms? The families and lives you destroyed?"

"All a means to an end and they are all expendable. Lucius, I kept for his power, social standing, wealth and beauty. Severus, his skills with Potions and espionage. He was a magnificent spy. Lucius is as well. The Longbottoms were my earliest recruits but they didn't have the stomach for my beliefs and turned. Narcissa was never on my side anyway and I know she had tried on many occasions to get Lucius to defect, thanks to her little stunt here, she's done just that. Now it's a pity I'll have kill them. Good help is hard to find this days, shame, what a waste...Averda K..."

Harry disarmed him silently which had the other man and the remaining Malfoys blinking in shock.

"I hate bullies. Why not pick on someone your own size Tom?" Harry asked calmly, the use of the other man's human name sending him into a frenzy. Harry took a stance but at the last moment, hid his wand and allowed the older man to hit him with his favorite curse! Everyone was in shock, Voldemort smirked, believing himself victorious until he doubled over in pain and collapsed, dropping dead on the spot. Voldemort had unwittingly, killed himself by killing Harry!

Pristine white. It reminded Harry of the freshly fallen snow, and Lucius' beautiful white blond hair. That was the first color that greeted Harry as he woke up in a bed in the Hospital Wing. Harry winced in pain, noticing that his ribs were bandaged and he saw his bruises. The was banged up but alive. Ron and Hermoine were also hurt but once again, Harry was worst for the wear.

"Harry, you did it, he's gone!" Hermoine said, aching to throw her arms around the ravenette. Ron grinned and clapped him on the unhurt shoulder.

"Mate, that battle was fucking intense. Everyone, even the Malfoys gave their all..."

"Where are they? What happened to the survivors?" Harry asked, hissing in pain for sitting up too quickly.

"All remaining Death Eaters and new recruits were taken to Azkaban, they're awaiting trial." Harry shocked Hermoine and Ron by getting up and getting dressed despite his injuries and pain. "Mate what are you doing?"

"I have to do what I can to make sure they don't die. I promised Narcissa that I would protect Draco and I will. Lucius is no exception to that. I will not put Draco through what I went through. He already lost his mother, was bathed in her blood. I will not allow his father to be taken from him as well." The two of them blinked as Harry stiffly walked out of the Hospital Wing, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's demands for him to return to his bed. Harry, despite being banged up and magically exhausted, was a man on a mission.

**_I know it's a bit short, but there will be more!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Sentence And A Son's Request

There had never been a courtroom so packed as the one holding the Malfoy trial. The late Lady Malfoy nee Black was spared of this, killed in battle to protect her only son. Only her widower and her son remained and even in their prisoner jumpsuits, their eyes haunted and their faces drawn. Harry felt sorry for them, although he could hear them say "'Malfoys bow to no one, we don't need pity from the likes of you.'"

There were many witches and wizards who shouted for them to get Kissed and even stoned them. That is until Harry stepped up and glared.

"Is this what you're all reduced to, shouting and stoning people? You say that the Malfoys are a disgrace but look at yourselves! Now move out of the way!" Lucius ducked his head, hiding a growing blush. Draco caught it and blinked. Father has a crush on Potter? By Morgana, I knew it! He had a feeling that his father had the hots for the emerald eyed Savior. Ever since Harry's and Draco's Second Year, and freeing Dobby, Harry had been the main interest for the older blond. He used whatever opportunity to see the dark haired wizard in action. From Qudditch, to school, Lucius kept track of everything Hogwarts or wizarding world related that Harry did and his condition. The only time that he wasn't able to keep track of, was when Harry went with his relatives for the summers. But he was the first to notice the younger wizard's condition. He kept a log of his findings and hid it from prying eyes, Voldemort's included.

The mob blushed and sat down, ashamed of their behavior. Harry smirked in satisfaction and reassumed his own seat. The Chief Warlock smiled at him thankfully and assumed his session.

"Thank you Lord Potter Black, this court is now in session. Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will go first. You are charged with endangering your peers, complying willing with the entity known as Voldemort formerly known as Tom Morvolo Riddle and the attempted murder and accessory to murder of Albus Dumbledore. What say you?" Draco's lawyer pleaded not guilty and the crowd was about to cause an uproar again until Harry glared.

"Thank you again Lord Potter Black. Now Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, you plead not guilty to the charges in question, and yet the evidence against you is very strong. Do you understand what will happen if you are convicted?"

Draco looked at the judge and nodded, not daring to say a word. The judge nodded and continued with the line of questioning with witnesses testifying. Some were in Draco's favor and others were not. They were taking into consideration that Draco was quite young and was under the influence of his parents and a madman was on the rampage. The Chief Warlock also considered the consequences, for he was a father, grandfather and great grandfather himself. He could be a bit lenient on the younger Malfoy. The jury convened and after ten minutes came back.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have Chief Warlock. We find Draco Lucius Malfoy not guilty on the charges of attempted murder, but on the charges of willingly cooperating with Voldemort and accessory to murder."

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, will the defendant please rise." Draco rose to his feet and looked at the Chief Warlock. "Draco Lucius Malfoy you are hereby sentenced to house arrest for approximately two years starting tonight after dinner. You will also assist with the rebuilding of Hogwarts, although you will not be present, you will commission on what will be done via contractors and will provide the funding for the repairs. You will also be confined to community service for an additional two years in St. Mungos. During both times and until further notice, your magic will be restricted until you are deemed safe to use it freely once again. Once your service terms are completed you will follow up with me and we will discuss future options with you. Failure to comply will result in life confinement in Azkaban without bail and parole. You may be seated." Draco sat down beside his lawyer and Lucius sighed. Now it was his turn...

"This case is now closed. We will have a ten minute recess. Afterwards it will be the case of Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Time starts now." Everyone filed out except the two Malfoys, the lawyer and surprisingly, Harry. Lucius felt his heart flutter despite the situation. He couldn't place as to why he had such feelings for the ravenette but he did. He wished that he could ask but he didn't know what to expect. He had wronged the younger man in so many ways it was unforgivable. He should be thankful that Harry even showed up at all, much less defend him and his son.

Ten minutes went by too soon for the older blond but everyone came in quickly and quietly and took a seat. The Chief Warlock didn't look so forgiving this time. Lucius didn't expect him to. Unlike Draco, who wasn't given a choice, Lucius was a consenting adult. He was aware of his actions, in which most he regretted but could never take back.

"Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are charged with countless crimes of murder, torture, being the right hand man for the entity known as Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Morvolo Riddle, reckless endangerment, theft, mind manipulation, blackmail. There are many more crimes but I really don't want to be here forever. I understand you are your own legal counsel so what say you to these charges?" There were whispers flying about Lucius saying not guilty. Lucius smirked a bit then looked at the Chief Warlock.

"Guilty." He said clearly, causing collective gasps from the court. No one saw that coming. "It's true, I have done all of those things and I will not deny it. I blame no one but myself. But, I was doing so in order to protect my family. In the end I failed to do so, for my son had been imprisoned and my wife was murdered before my eyes. I even went back on my family's rule of my family bowing to no one and I had willingly. Would I do it again to protect my family? In a heartbeat, but this time I would make certain that my family would be protected more so.

"So let's get on with this, I don't have all day."

"Very well Lord Malfoy, your sentence will be more severe than your son's if you are convicted, you are aware of this."

"I am."

"Very well, let's proceed." Like with Draco, the Chief Warlock continued his line of questioning, witnesses testimonies and all. However unlike Draco, there were no favorable testimonies for him. He was resigned to his fate. When the jury convened and returned, Lucius silently got to his feet.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

"We have Chief Warlock we have, we find Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy guilty on all counts and charges." Draco slumped over, trying to hide his tears but it was in vain. Harry stood up and placed a strong firm hand on the younger blond's shoulder.

"Will the defendant...oh never mind you're already up. Very well, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, you are for with stripped of your Lordship and title, which will go to your son. Your accounts and assets will be frozen until we deem you worthy to return here. You will live in the Muggle World, in America to be precise. There are places in where wizards and witches are accepted and you will remain there until your retrial. Your wand if you please?" Lucius' eyes widened as he gripped his cane, in where his wand was for a moment before relinquishing it. The Chief Warlock studied it for a moment then snapped it. Everyone gasped and winced while Lucius bowed his head. It was horror for a wizard or witch to have their wand snapped.

"Before you leave for America, you will be allowed to get another wand, in which your son will purchase for you before his house arrest begins. Your magic will be restricted like your son's. You will live, work and be amongst the muggles and muggleborns you despised and condescended upon for no good reason. You will be provided with a home, a job and a stipend in which to cover your personal expenses. Anything else you want, you will work for. You may exchange correspondence with your son and that is all. The freedoms you took for granted, you must earn back. Apperating and Floo, will be restricted. You will be allowed to return here in four years time, a week after your son's retrial date. Also, a liaison will visit you on a monthly bases and will discuss your progress and the like. You are to report and cooperate with this liaison. Failure to comply with anything said here will result in Azkaban for life or the Kiss. Oh, before I forget, both you and your son may want to thank Lord Potter Black, for it was he who convinced me to be a bit easy on you two. This case is closed, court is adjourned." He dismissed the court and everyone filed out. Draco and his father held each other, both upset with the sentence.

They were separated but they were thankful to Harry, he spared them from Azkaban. The ravenette was shooing away reporters and closed the doors, leaving himself and the two Malfoys.

"It's a media hell." He said. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to go out there."

"Thank you for the thought Mr. Potter." Lucius said with a drawl. "You spared us from that accursed prison and for that I'm grateful. But I need to know why you risked yourself for us?"

"Honestly Mr. Malfoy, I did it as a promise to your late wife. I promised her that Draco would come to no harm. And to be honest, if you were taken away to Azkaban, Draco would lose you as well as his mother. You're all he has left and I wanted to make sure it stayed that way." Lucius raised an eyebrow at this and Draco smiled a bit. Lucius graced him with a stiff nod and small bow before walking to the room where they were held. Draco made sure the door was closed before speaking.

"Harry," He began, daring to use the other man's name. "I never hated you, and neither has Father, he's just fronting with you. Look I know we've never been friends and I'm sorry for the hell I put you and your friends through but please, look after my father. He doesn't know about the muggle world and I'm afraid he'll..."

"Draco, I promise, I'll watch over your father. If anything I will contact you."

"Thanks Harry." Draco said. "For everything and I hope we could be friends one day." Harry smiled and held out his hand. Draco smiled and took it, shaking it. Both knew then and there that their feud was finally over.

_**I know it's a bit short but there's more!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Goodbyes and First Nights

In the room, behind closed doors, the aloof and proud Lucius Abraxas Malfoy broke down in tears for the first time since he was four. At that time, it was for the death of his father. But now, it was out of heartbreak. In less than a week he lost it all in one swoop. His wife, his family, his wand, and his wealth. He was reduced to a nobody. He no longer had social standing, he was no longer one to be feared. He was even lower than the Weasley's. He was down right poor. Luckily he had an Heir and they were easier on him. Lucius was spared as well but not by much.

"Mr. Malfoy?" A soft baritone asked from the door. "Can I come in?" Lucius hastily wiped away his tears and composed himself. He may not be Lord anymore but he'd be damned if anyone saw him cry and be defeated.

"Enter," He said, proud of himself for not breaking down again. Harry entered and looked at the patriarch.

"If you're ready, I'll escort you and Draco to Diagon Alley. I've already cleared it with the Chief Warlock. There's no media or trouble I made sure of that." Lucius smirked and stood to his full height of 6'2". He was tall but he was a bit curvier than Harry and more lithe.

"Thank you for that Mr. Potter but what's in it for you?"

"Nothing, I was going there anyway myself and I offered my services." Harry said casually, not phased in the least with Lucius' tone. He was used to it, for having had plenty of practice with Snape. Lucius was impressed at the younger man's demeanor. No one stood toe to toe with him without pissing their pants.

"Very well Mr. Potter since you insist." Harry opened the door and offered the older blond his arm and a grin. Lucius held his head high and walked past him, leaving the dark man blinking, looking over his shoulder smirking. "Well, let's be off you cheeky brat. I'm not getting any younger."

"Nope, you're just getting better." Harry countered with a smirk of his own, this time leaving the elder blinking before smirking again. Well played. He thought. This could prove to be interesting...

The trio made their way through the busy streets, with Draco and his father walking side by side and Harry taking the lead. Draco noticed his father watching the ravenette and shook his head. His father was a piece of work. He was beautiful, powerful and could have anyone. But he wanted Harry.

"Father, aren't you worried about this?"

"My sentence, I'm terrified." Lucius admitted. "But I expected much worse. If I can deal with the Dark Lord, I can deal with those ruffians."

"Mr. Malfoy, may I remind you that you're one of those 'ruffians' now?" Harry asked evenly, causing the older blond to blush a pretty rose pink. He didn't mean for Harry to hear that.

"My apologies Mr. Potter, old habit."

"It's fine Mr. Malfoy but that habit has to die or you won't last long." Harry cautioned. "And you can scoff all you want, I'm telling you the truth." Lucius sighed and walked into Ollivander's. The aged wizard was there to greet them.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," He said in that soft calm tone that Harry remembered when he got his first wand, regarding Lucius with powdered blue eyes. "13 inches, Oak*, Dragon Heart String. A strong wand indeed. I understand you need another. You remember how this goes," Lucius rolled his eyes while Draco bit back a laugh as the wand maker measured Lucius's wand arm and then presented him with a wand. " 12 and a half inches Willow, Unicorn Hair." Lucius felt awkward with it and the wand sensed that, causing vases and boxes to burst open. Lucius gulped and put down the wand quickly. Draco and Harry snickered, smiling sheepishly as the older blond glared. The wand maker sighed and raparioed everything and handed Lucius another wand. "13 inches, Maple* Dragon Heart String." Lucius waved and ver little happened.

"Well that's out." Harry said. "Mr. Ollivander we don't have a lot of time..."

"I wonder..." The wand maker said softly, holding a royal blue velvet box. "This wand, is of rare making and it is indeed one of its kind. It has not one, but two cores. Dragon Heart String and Phoenix Feather. The Phoenix that gave the feather in this wand, was the ancestor to the Phoenix whose feather resides in your wand Lord Potter Black. It was an early design of mine and a very prestigious wizard approached me approached me about it and wished it commissioned. The identity of the wizard who ordered its commission is for you to figure out Mr. Malfoy, if the wand chooses you. This wand, is 15 inches, Juniper* with Dragon Heart String and Phoenix Feather." Lucius picked up the wand gently and gasped as he felt the warm welcome emitting from it. Green and Gold Sparks burst forth and the group blinked.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy, you have found your new wand. To be honest, this wand is more suited for you. You have a second chance, although you may not see it right now. I wish you luck and be well."

"How much?" Draco asked and the wand maker smiled.

"Young Lord, it was already paid for. I just kept it safe for its rightful owner." Lucius blinked. He didn't remember having a wand commissioned. But here it was. It was beautifully crafted, well balanced and flawless with a blue lace agate* handle. Lucius absolutely fell in love with it and was pleased that it was his.

"Thank you Wand Maker,' Lucius said graciously. The wand maker looked at him and smiled, his powder blue eyes twinkling.

"No, thank you Mr. Malfoy. I've held that wand for quite a while I dare say. In fact, this wand, is older than you. Although, its not as old as the Elder Wand." He looked at Harry pointedly, who looked around clearing his throat. Both Malfoys looked at the younger wizard who didn't dare meet their gazes. Lucius knew there was a story behind it.

"Well, we must be off." Harry said, checking his watch. "Are we ready, thank you Mr. Ollivander."

"Thank you Lord Potter Black, take care of yourselves and each other." With that said, he left the three men alone to puzzle that out while he tended to another customer who had just entered the shop. Harry led the two blondes out of the shop and went to the meeting point, which was the airport, where two Aurors were waiting. One stood up to stand next to Draco while the other, who was dressed in a suit like uniform, went to stand beside Lucius and extended his hand to Harry.

"Lord Potter Black, thank you for meeting us. That is Auror DeVane and I'm Auror Shale of the American Division. Im here to collect Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Sir, if you would be so kind, step this way when you're ready." The two Aurors went to the side, allowing the father and son time to say goodbye. Draco tried to hold back from crying, so was Lucius. The older man removed the Lord's ring from his right ring finger, the same place it had been since he was 16 and looked at his son.

"My Dragon, I know that you will do well and remember that I'll always be an owl away if you need me. We will see each other again. This isn't goodbye, think of this as 'see you later'. Hold your head up, you're Lord Malfoy now and you will act accordingly." He handed the ring to Draco, who took it with shaking fingers and slipped it on. Once it resized and accepted him, the two blonds embraced.

"I love you Father."

"I love you too my Dragon." Lucius whispered. After a moment of silence the older man looked to the Aurors and nodded. DeVane gently took Draco by the arm and led him back to Malfoy Manor. Harry and Auror Shale were left.

"Mr. Potter, look after my son will you?" Lucius asked calmly. "He will need a friend who's level headed and strong."

"But..."

"Don't worry about me, I will be fine. For all you've done, for this world, my family and myself I thank you. Maybe one day our paths will cross." With that, the blond allowed himself to be escorted to the airplane with Auror Shale who would contact the Chief Warlock once they've reached America. Harry didn't leave until Lucius' plane was out of sight.

Draco entered the cold empty halls of his ancestral home, leaving his escort at the gates. He was in shock and alone. His mother would never grace the halls, and now his father was gone, although he would be an entire continent away. He was now the one thing he always teased Potter on, an orphan. He walked through the halls, his new Lordship bittersweet. Yes he was his own man now but who was there to share it with him? His so called friends were either gone into Azkaban, hiding, or dead, (Some of them having been Death Eaters). He didn't want dinner, too sad to even sit at the table. Never again will he and his parents sit at the table for a meal, or share holidays. His mother would never see him get married, her grandchildren...his father wasn't welcomed in the Wizarding World for four years, maybe more. He went to the Lord's suite and cried himself to sleep.

Despite the situation, Lucius enjoyed the flight and seeing the sights. The plane landed in LaGuardia airport. Auror Shale explained that they were in New York City and that they were going to what was called "The Village."

"Why there?" Lucius asked. Auror Shale regarded him patiently.

"The Village is most accepting of witches and wizards. And the neighborhood is nice." The two men walked toward what Auror Shale explained was the "subway" and they rode to Astor Place and got off. They walked to a nice white stone building and went inside, going into the elevator and pressing ten.

"I'm sure the Chief Warlock mentioned that you are to have a job, a stipend and a liaison visiting I believe every month?" Lucius nodded and Auror Shale looked over his file. "Well according to your credentials, you could work in a law firm, business or surprisingly, a hospital. You will need extra schooling you're aware of this?"

"How so?"

"Muggle medicine is not like ours. They have different sciences. Potions to us, is Chemistry for them. Healing for us, is Medicine for them. We do things by magic, they do them by hand and technology. If you are interested in this, you will need additional education. I warn you though, the schooling will not be cheap and it will take years and can be quite challenging."

"I don't mind a challenge." Lucius admitted. "In fact, I welcome it."

"I'm really not supposed to do this, but I'll search around for schools and fields. Have you decided on which line of work you want?"

"I'll stick to what I know both business and law, for I'm adept in both. I will use the money I get from my wages to invest in my education."

"Mr. Malfoy, I warn you, don't bite off more than you can chew." Auror Shale warned. "Believe me this is not England. The rules are very different here. For example, people drive on the left side of the street. The steering wheel is to the left side of the car. These are but some differences." He handed Lucius the keys to his new apartment. "I'll make your job arrangements and I will be back with your court liaison next month. I wish you luck Mr. Malfoy." He bid him goodnight and let himself out. Lucius locked his door and looked around the two bedroom apartment. It was warmly decorated, simple yet elegant. He sighed as he went for the trunk in his room at the foot of his bed and opened it. Thankfully the Chief Warlock allowed him to take his personal possessions. He pulled out a picture of his family and placed it gently on his desk.

He still had nightmares about his late wife's murder and he missed his son. He ran his hand over the empty space on his right hand and sighed. He had lost so much and yet, he wasn't too broken about it. He knew that Draco would do well. He just felt so alone. He hugged himself and with a sad sigh, after showering and slipping into pajamas, retired for the night.

Harry returned home to find Ron and Hermoine waiting for him. They sat to dinner and ate in silence. It was Hermoine who finally broke it after five minutes.

"So what happened?" She asked. She had been busy with helping the Headmistress with the plans for the school and Ron was called to work at the Auror department.

"Draco was sentenced to house arrest for two years, aid the reconstruction of Hogwarts as well as pay for it. After the two years, he was given an additional two years of community service in St. Mungos. As for Lucius, he's been stripped of his title and Lordship, his assess frozen, his first wand was snapped. He was also sent to America, New York City to be exact and he is to have a job, a home and a stipend. He's not allowed to return until Draco's retrial and his own a week after that." Ron and Hermione gasped at that. Lucius was basically back to square one. He would have earn his keep and his place once again.

"Blimey, that's hell for someone his age."

"It wouldn't be so bad if he really wants it Ronald." Hermione said. "How old is Lucius anyway?"

"Late thirties early forties I think." Ron said. "He and Dad went to school together. As well as Professor Snape, the Marauders, Harry's mum and my Mum, and You Know Who and Hagrid."

"Ok that doesn't narrow it down." Hermione said. "Harry, what's going to happen now?"

"There's nothing we can do, except make sure they're all right." Harry said. "Hermoine, can you write to the Chief Warlock and set up an appointment for me to see him?"

"Sure but why Harry?"

"Because I promised Narcissa that I would look after Draco. Also, Draco asked me to look after his father and I said that I would." Hermione sighed but nodded.

"Give me two days. We'll be off. Goodnight Harry, hope you know what you're doing." She said as she hugged him while Ron snuck a Butterbeer out of Harry's fridge and took a swig. "What are you going to do for the rest of the time?"

"You guys are not going to believe me. I...I'm going for Potions Mastery." Ron choked on his Butterbeer and Hermione blinked.

"What I scored high on my NEWTS, obviously bloomed in my mother's knack for Potions and Professor Slughorn vouched for me."

"Oh Merlin," Ron wheezed. "Now I can't do the greasy bat jokes!"

"Oh I'm sure if he were alive that Snape would go into cardiac arrest." Harry said with a chuckle. "And Ron don't worry, if it'll make you happy you can still do your greasy bat jokes."

"And walking tube of lube?"

"Now you're pushing it."

"Sorry Harry." Ron said. "So who's going to train you?"

"The very same Potions Master who trained Professor Snape. He's from Fleur's school."

"Wow, that's big Harry, when do you start?"

"I'm hoping after my first visit with Draco and his father. Don't say anything about this."

"You got it mate. Goodnight Harry, be careful."

"I will Ron. Goodnight guys." Once they left, Harry prepped up on what he was going to take to his apprenticeship with Potions Master Dumond. He was told the man was a strict man, who booked no nonsense and had a low tolerance for mistakes. Oh Merlin I'm going up another Snape. Why didn't I refuse? Because that's not me. I never quit anything. He sighed and closed the trunk when he was satisfied and settled in for the night. Times were changing and it was time for him to do so too.

_**Who saw that coming? **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Muggle Studies 101

Lucius woke up to the unfamiliar sounds of the city life and was a bit frightened. In all of his years, he had never dealt with such surroundings. He was used to birdsong in the morning, the sway of the trees in the afternoon and crickets at night. He freshened up and was thankful that the kitchen was well stocked and ready for use. He also thanked Circe that he knew how to cook. He wasn't a gourmet chef but he was able to manage simple recipes. He made himself a quick breakfast of toast, sausages and eggs with coffee and got ready for the day. He decided to familiarize himself with his new home and neighborhood. I might as well. I may be here for quite a long time. He dressed in nice well fitted black jeans and a blue gray shirt and put on a black light jacket with low black boots on his feet. He tied up his hair into a ponytail and after making sure he had everything (including his wand), he walked out of his apartment, locked his door and made a mental map in his head. It was useful trick he learned from his father at three. The late Lord Abraxas Malfoy was quite the adventurer and outdoorsman. He remembered going with his father on his good days to a nature trail or two, or a campsite. His father explained on how to find his way back whenever he got lost. It best to go by landmarks and distinct details.

Lucius looked at his door it read 10 D. _All right, I'm on the 10th floor and apt D. That's fairly easy for Draco starts with D. _He went down the elevator and studied his lobby. It was glassed, white and gray marble titled floor and with two potted plants at the doorway which had gray and black double doors. There was a big panel with a bunch of buttons and each apartment was marked next to each one on the right wall. Toward the elevator, he saw a bunch of boxes that had keyholes and like the panel with the buttons, each box was marked for each apartment. He recalled his own apartment 10 D...ah, here we are. But what is this? He looked at the keyhole then looked at the keys Auror Shale had given him. He remembered that the bigger gold colored key was to his apartment. There were a small silver one and a medium brass colored one with a squared head. He put the small silver key into the keyhole and turned. It opened and he blinked. He saw an envelope._ Is this how they get mail? No owls? This is strange_. He removed the envelope and studied it. It had his name on it so naturally he opened it. It was from Auror Shale.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

You're probably wondering what's going on about you. The box in which you retrieved this is called a mailbox. It's like getting owl post without the owls. The silver key is called your mailbox key and it will only open the box that it belongs to. Kind of like your vault key at Gringotts. There are no owls who pick up the mail. The Muggles have what is called the post office. The post office sends off people who pick up and drop off mail to you. These are called mail personal. They come six out of seven days a week, sans Sunday.

The big panel on the wall with the buttons, is called an intercom. These are for visitors, to alert you that they are there. You can speak to them through this and in your apartment you have one as well with two buttons. One is to speak (that one will say speak) while the other will say open (this will allow the visitor to enter the building). Kind of like the Floo Network.

You are in White Falls Towers Apt 10 D, New York, NY 10003. That is your address. Now on the case of contacting your son, once you've addressed it and sealed it, tap with your wand and say Transmarinis. It works just as effectively as owl post.

Now when it comes to money, the Muggles here as well as all fifty states in America, uses the American Dollar. They don't deal in pounds here, nor in Gaellons, Sickles or Knuts. It's the Dollar, Quarter, Dime, Nickel and Penny. There are also bigger Dollar bills, the Five, Ten, Twenty, Fifty and Hundred. The value of the coins mentioned are as follows:

Quarter- 25 cents

Dime- 10 cents

Nickel- 5 cents

Penny- 1 cent

Now the change has to add up to a dollar

Quarter- 4 of these make up 1 dollar

Dime- 10 of these make up 1 dollar

Nickel- 20 of these make up 1 dollar

Penny- 100 of these make up 1 dollar

But here's a few easy combinations to remember

2 Dimes and 1 Nickel adds up to 25 cents

2 Quarters adds up 50 cents

3 Quarters add up to 75 cents

There are other combinations but it's all about addition and subtraction. If you can do those, then you can manage. Look at each coin, Quarter Dollar, Dime, Nickel and Penny will be engraved on the tail side. Also the currency sign here is the dollar sign ($). It will be at the front of the first number. For instance $3.75 is three dollars and seventy five cents. $456 is four hundred and fifty six dollars. $10,324.60 is ten thousand three hundred twenty four dollars and sixty cents. It's all about place value and able to read the numbers. Don't fret, you,will be educated further on these matters as times goes by and your liaison will help you as well.

As transportation goes, there's no flying, unless you're in an airplane or a helicopter or a jet or a hot air balloon. Here you have the subway (the underground train we took), the taxis (these are yellow and black), car service (fancier taxis and vary in color they will have the company name and logo on them), buses (they will be marked with an M and the number of the route), bikes or walking.

There are no house elves to do your laundry and cleaning, that you will have to do on your own. The clothes are put into a washing machine and dried in a dryer. They take special cards or coins. Also cooking will have to be done by you. Your home is powered by electricity and you have heat from gas.

I know this is a lot to take in but once you've adjusted it'll be easier than you think. Oh you might want to invest in a cell phone when you can and a computer and a portable electronic (such as a tablet) these are powered by electricity as well and with the help of the Internet can be quite resourceful. Again, your liaison will be able to inform you better.

I will contact you again when your job and all are in place. As for now, I'm enclosing textbooks to you. Study them well. I wish you the best of luck Mr. Malfoy.

Sincerely,

Auror James Shale

Auror Department, American Division

Lucius heard a thunk in his mailbox, which had been opened this entire time and removed the small package from the box. He would have to resize it. Tucking it under one arm he closed his mailbox and pressed the elevator, went inside and pressed 10. He had a lot of studying to do and already he felt overwhelmed. _No wonder Muggles go batty. This is a lot of shit to take in._

_**Well, looks like it's back to school for our beloved blond Patriarch. Will he cope or will he throw a diva fit? Stay tuned to find out. And Transmarinis means overseas in Latin. **_


End file.
